Waiting
by Snows Of Yester-Year
Summary: She knew, before either of them even made a move, what the look in his eyes meant. Kataang. Lemon.


**While it is not specified in the story itself, Katara and Aang are both of age in this piece.**

* * *

><p>She knew, before either of them even made a move, what the look in his eyes meant.<p>

She was admittedly torn between leaping out of bed to throw herself on him and giving him the cold shoulder. He had been gone for a week on a trip that was only supposed to last a day; if she'd known he'd be gone so long, she would have accompanied him. She rather resented not being by his side for seven whole days. That's to say nothing of the worry that had settled in her stomach until she had received his message four days ago saying he was going to be a bit held up.

She slowly pushed herself up, her bright blue eyes sweeping over his body. His staff was still in his loose grip, hanging by his left side. His right hand had settled on the doorframe. His wide, expressive gray eyes were taking her in with a burning look she had taken to attributing to the thoughts he had about her that were less-than-fit for expressing in public. His wrap was draped carelessly across his torso, the day's travel causing it to slip down a bit more than it would normally be and exposing more of his defined chest and stomach than usual. His arrows stood out in the ethereal moonlight, and her mouth went dry as she followed their paths with her eyes.

For his part, he couldn't have asked for a better scene to come home to. She had been sprawled out on the bed, the blankets long since kicked off in the oppressive summer heat and her nightdress leaving very little to the imagination. Indeed, he had to think that her long, lush brown hair covered more than the pale blue cloth did.

He shamelessly allowed his eyes to rove across her body, soaking in her swells and dips, trying and failing not to think too hard about what she looked like when she wasn't covered up. Those images had haunted him for a week, and he was mildly terrified that if he dwelled too closely on the part of her soft legs that lay above the hemline, he'd lose what semblance of control he had thus far managed to cling to.

Her whispered voice accused him of tardiness;

"You're late."

The two words she had spoken broke the spell that had bound the atmosphere between them, and without a word he dropped his staff and shut the distance between them, cupping her face in his hands and bringing his lips crashing down against hers. She took a deep breath in through her nose and wrapped her arms around his neck, sealing him to her.

They fell back onto the bed, his weight settling over her and making her suddenly, abundantly, very plainly aware of just how bad he wanted her. He released her face and braced his arms on either side of her head, burying his fingers in her silken locks and nipping lightly at her lower lip. The kiss, in response, grew more frenetic, her tongue sweeping over his as she held him firmly at the base of his neck.

He shifted his weight to his left arm so he could detangle his right hand from her hair and drag it down her body to cup her breast through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She moaned deeply into his mouth in response, prompting him to gently knead the flesh. His mouth broke away from hers. He kissed her on the cheek, then near her ear, and then finally on the soft skin of her neck, eliciting a hushed gasp from her. Her hand fisted briefly against his skin before she relaxed long enough to drag her fingertips along the path of the tattoo that crowned his head.

Reveling in the soft chorus of humming and moaning coming from the woman beneath him, he untwined his left hand from her hair as well. He gently dragged it down the length of her body, tracing the swell of her cheek and the curve of her neck, the hard, defined line of her collarbone and the solid muscles of her stomach, down her hip and (here she whimpered, her grip on him tightening) across the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Making sure that he continued the attentive ministrations on her neck and breast, he slowly, teasingly drew his fingertips up her leg, finally brushing them against her slick, heated folds. Her legs clenched around his hand, her fingernails bit into his skin, and a raw version of his name was ripped from her throat, prompting him to shudder involuntarily against her.

She clung to him, pinning him desperately against her body, tilting her head back to expose as much of her neck to his lips and tongue and teeth as possible. Two of his calloused fingers were pumping in and out of her heated center slowly while his thumb rubbed her nub in small, firm circles. She felt her desire grow in intensity, and it seemed to become focused in her abdomen, coiling tighter as he coaxed her closer and closer to her climax until her world finally exploded in his skilled hands, coating his teasing fingers in her release and pulling his name from her in a whimpered gasp.

He pulled back slightly and smiled down at her, kissing her briefly on the cheek again before he moved his lips to caress hers. His left hand slid out from between her legs, carefully pushing the hem of her skirt further up while his right hand abandoned her breast to cradle her face, his thumb tenderly stroking her cheek as he kissed her.

She sighed happily into his kiss as she slowly lowered her arms from their position around his neck, her hands trailing down to trace his defined chest and abs. She found herself abruptly irritated with the cloth of the wrap he was wearing, getting in the way of her languid exploration like it was, and she lifted one hand to push it down off of his shoulder. He shifted his position to allow his arm to slip out of the confines of the bright cloth, and she briefly aborted their kiss to push him back and allow her to admire what she had uncovered. He teased her gently, asking,

"Enjoying the view?"

She shot him a feline smirk before pushing herself up to press a kiss to the base of his throat, one hand reaching up to cup his face. One of his hands pressed against her back, pulling her closer. She broke off the kiss again to whisper a throaty command for him to lean back, and he chuckled before obliging, sitting up further and pulling her along with him. She lifted her hands to his shoulders and steered him around until their positions were switched, with him laying back against the pillows and her straddling him.

She leaned down to press her lips briefly but firmly against his before dragging them over his chin and down his neck, trailing kisses lower to his chest. Her hair swept across his skin, and without thinking he lifted one hand and sifted his fingers through the soft brown locks, affectionately brushing them out of her face. She smiled up at him, blue eyes shining, before she returned her lips to his skin, occasionally nipping at it gently. He murmured her name appreciatively as she continued to trail her mouth across his chest and down his stomach until she was once again thwarted by his clothing. She moved her hand to pull it out of the way, but stopped, the fact that he left her waiting for him for a _week_drifting to the surface of her desire-fogged mind.

She could make him wait a bit, too, she decided with a small smirk.

She lifted herself up to kiss his stomach again, languidly nipping an unhurried trail back down to the waistband of his pants before she started pressing wet kisses along the borderline it created. His hand, still resting on her head, tightened its grip on her hair slightly, and he whispered her name hoarsely.

She hooked her fingers around the waistband and dragged it down a couple of inches. Deciding that was enough, she started sucking lightly at the newly exposed skin, brushing her fingertips across it for good measure and repeating the process when she had explored the exposed area to her satisfaction.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" he accused her in a strained voice.

She lifted her head to shoot him an endearing smile. "Doing _what_, sweetie?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her, and she couldn't help but laugh. In truth, she wanted to just rip his clothes away and have at him, but she restrained herself. She instead continued to inch his clothing off bit by bit, happily nipping at his skin and taking a degree of pride in the way his breathing was coming a bit harder and his fingertips were digging lightly into her scalp.

After a few more repetitions of the process, there was no way for her to draw out his disrobing any more. She carefully pulled off his pants the rest of the way, exposing his hardened arousal to the night air. She regarded it wordlessly for a tense, silent moment before leaning down to press a very deliberate kiss against his hip. Her mouth explored the area, her hand stroking the other one softly, her attention consciously focused anywhere but where he doubtlessly wanted it to be focused.

Finally, she dragged her hand across his hip to come to a halt next to his length. She rested her thumb against his penis for a moment, paused, and then stroked him with it. His hand promptly fisted her hair, and he hissed softly. Feeling inordinately pleased with herself, she rested her cheek against his hip and tilted her head back to give him another grin – although this one bordered more on a smirk.

"You're terrible," he said weakly.

Her smirk widened, but she said nothing, shifting so that she was sitting up slightly – as comfortable as she was laying against him, she couldn't see very well what she was doing. She lightly trailed her fingertips up his length and brushed them over the head before returning them to the base of his penis. Dipping her head down, she pressed a light, feathery kiss against him near the top, trailing the gentle caresses downward until she encountered the resistance of her own fingers. She flicked her tongue once against his salty skin before dragging open-mouthed kisses back up his length. When she was near the top again, she sat up further, studying him in silence as she pondered her next move. She licked her lips before ducking her head back down to press them against the area her fingers had briefly explored. Aang's grip tightened again, tugging lightly at her hair, and she heard him groan. She leaned back a fraction of an inch, parting her lips slightly to take the very tip of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head before she opened her mouth wider and slid a couple of inches of his length into her. He swore, tugging on her hair again. She pressed her tongue against him, humming happily at the reactions she was pulling from him and sucking gently.

"Katara," he whimpered, his grip on her loosening enough for him to trail his fingers back through her hair and cradle her head. "I...wh..._Katara_..."

She slid down a fraction further, determined to drag this out for as long as possible, quietly resisting his wordless pleas for her to go faster. No, she wanted him _begging_her before she was done.

He thrust against her once, and she shifted, using her tongue as leverage to make sure he didn't go to far in. He moaned loudly, his grip tightening again as he said, "Katara, _please_..."

She dragged her mouth back up his length and pressed a kiss against the head before pulling away entirely, shooting him a hard, heated look and not even attempting to keep the wicked grin off of her face.

"'Please', _what?__"_

He whimpered, and she crawled back up his body, his hands falling from her hair to slide down her back as she moved. She settled against him and pressed a wet kiss to his neck before murmuring, "'Please' what, _sweetie?__"_

His fingernails bit her skin through her nightdress, and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Please...I..."

She hummed, kissing his neck again and darting out her tongue to taste him and whispering against his ear, "Say it."

"I need you."

She shut her eyes and nuzzled his throat, smiling softly to herself.

"Please, Katara," he said again, his voice so soft she almost missed it. "I _need_ you."

She pulled herself up and kissed him gently, framing his face with her hands. After a moment, she broke off the kiss to nip her way back down his body, pausing when she reached his heated arousal again. She stretched up one hand, wordlessly searching for his, and he scooped it up, lacing their fingers and pressing a light kiss against her knuckles.

Wrapping her fingers around the base, she shot him one last sweet smile before finally taking him in her mouth again. He let out a ragged groan, his hand that wasn't holding hers stretching downward to grab her hair again. He pulled it desperately, whimpering as she started sucking. She had wound him up so tightly that it only took a minute of her avid ministrations before he shuddered beneath her and pulled her as close as possible, bucking weakly into her mouth as his climax finally washed over him. She kept it up until she felt him grow still beneath her, drinking him down and reveling in the way he trembled softly in the aftermath.

Katara finally pulled back, smiling up at him again. He released her hair, his shaking hand trailing down across her cheek and over the swell of her shoulder to lightly grip her upper arm. He tugged her back up so that they were level, kissing her with surprising ferocity. She happily fell into the kiss, releasing her hold on his hand so that she could use both of hers to stroke his face. Never breaking the kiss, Aang gently pressed against the arm he was gripping, pushing her over and to the side until finally their positions were flipped once again. She threaded her fingers behind his neck, holding him down against her and kissing him like she was going to devour him. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers and lifting one hand to lightly stroke her swollen lower lip with his thumb. She playfully darted out her tongue to lick the tip of his thumb, grinning when he moaned softly in response. He kissed the corner of her mouth and moved his mouth down to suck gently at her neck. She sighed happily, shifting to accommodate his exploration.

That relaxed happiness, however, melted into a very different feeling when he pulled closer to whisper softly, "Now it's _my_turn."

He sat up and smiled innocently down at her, but her heart pounded wildly nonetheless, not at all assuaged by the guileless look he was giving her. He shifted down her body, stopping at the hem of her dress. She sat up a bit further, and seeing her movement, he grabbed one of the pillows she had tossed aside in frustration when trying to sleep much earlier and handed it to her. She stuffed it behind her and lay back against it, trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"Aang?" she said softly as he trailed his fingertips across the part of her thigh that lay directly below the hemline. "What are you going to..."

She trailed off when he shot her a much more wicked smile, her heart jumping uselessly in her chest. Not answering her unfinished query, he slipped his fingers beneath the hem and slowly pushed the nightdress up, stopping just short of uncovering her pelvis.

"Turnabout's fair play, _sweetie,_" he murmured against her before he started to explore the area with his mouth. He pressed wet kisses against her legs, slowly dragging his mouth and tongue along the exposed skin and steadfastly refusing to go near her inner thighs. When he was out of room, he pushed her nightdress up again, stopping at her navel before lazily continuing to nip his way up her body, sticking to the soft flare of her hips and her stomach and completely ignoring the sensitive flesh below. He carefully dragged the nightdress up once again, stopping just short of uncovering her breasts and peppering her ribcage beneath them with feather-light kisses.

Katara, for her part, was trying her best to retain control. She knew what he was trying to do, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of success – not yet. She wanted to see how far he would push her first.

Aang, almost as though he'd read her thoughts, then proceeded to push her even further – he sat up slightly and gently tugged the nightdress further up. She pushed herself up to help him along, grinning when she felt the fabric finally leave her skin entirely. He tossed it carelessly to the side and turned his attention to what he'd exposed, seeming to be in no rush to do much of anything. One hand stretched out and stroked her side, starting next to her breast and running down to her hip. She shuddered involuntarily and wordlessly studied his face, wondering what he was going to do.

Finally, he lowered her head, appearing to go towards one of her nipples. At the last moment, however, he ducked his head to side, brushing a light kiss against the side of her breast instead. She forced herself not to groan in response.

He circled her breast with kisses, alternating between light ones that barely brushed her skin and wet ones that employed his tongue, gentle licks and rougher nips. Knowing that he'd notice the gesture, she forced herself not to fist the sheets on either side of her, although it was growing more difficult by the moment. It was his hand lightly cupping her neglected breast that broke her.

"_Aang_," she gasped, one hand finally shooting up to grip his shoulder.

He lifted his head to smile at her briefly before dipping his head down again, his tongue sweeping around and pointedly avoiding the peak, much to her frustration. She groaned loudly, gripping him tighter, but refused to voice her need the way she'd made him voice his. He was going to have to work for that.

He sat up slightly again, gently plucking her hand from his shoulder and studying it for a moment, his thoughtful expression dangerous in the silvery night. He glanced back up at her before rolling off at her entirely, leaving her feeling bereft and cold despite how warm the air was. She blinked in surprise, watching as he rose from the bed and stole over to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer and drawing something out. She raised both eyebrows at him, but his expression betrayed nothing as he made his way back over to the bed, crawling back on top of her and kissing her hard. When he pulled back, he held his hand forward, revealing what he'd pulled out – a long, silk scarf.

She blushed deeply.

"It's only if you want to," he said softly, and his voice lost a degree of the mischief it had held earlier.

She pushed her hair behind her ears, studying him. "What are you going to do with it?"

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "That depends. What do you _want_me to do with it?"

She bit her lip, glancing back down at the scarf before returning her eyes to his. "Is there another one anywhere?"

"I think there's another one in the drawer, yeah." His grin widened. "Why?"

Her hand stretched out to lightly snatch at the end of the scarf, rubbing it between her fingers. The fabric was blessedly soft. Mind made up, she said, "Blindfold me. And...my hands, tie them...tie them to the headboard." She dropped the fabric and returned her attention to Aang, giving him a shrug and a shy smile. "Please."

He shut the distance between them, kissing her quickly and gently before he jumped off the bed to grab another scarf. They'd tried binding each other down before, but that had been mostly when they'd be traveling and camping out. The scarf made sense – there was no water or earth to speak of in this room that was bendable, and the scarf would probably be more comfortable than the elements.

He returned to her side once again, taking her proffered hands and gently tying them together. He lifted them above her head and carefully tied the scarf to the headboard, leaving a bit of slack so she could move a bit. He pulled back, tenderly brushing away some hair that had fallen in her eyes and asking, "Is that comfortable?"

"It's fine," she told him with a reassuring grin.

He sighed with relief, smiling. "Good." He scooped up the second one and carefully wrapped it around her head, obscuring her vision. Her world was suddenly dark. She swallowed hard. He tied the scarf off, making sure with her that it wasn't uncomfortable. Finally situated, he kissed her. She felt his weight settle against her body, fingers resting against her face and neck. Her heart was pounding with excitement and nerves. After a minute, he broke off the kiss to murmur softly in her ear, "If it hurts or gets uncomfortable, just say something and I'll stop and untie you. Okay?"

She nodded, swallowing again. "All right."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek before pulling back, the abrupt absence of his heated body unnerving her slightly. She could feel him moving further down her body again, and wordlessly wondered what he was planning – not being able to look and see just heightened her anticipation. She rested her head against one of her up-stretched arms, waiting for him to make his move.

Finally, sensation – calloused fingertips tracing the edge of one of her breasts. She drew in a sharp breath, fists clenching. He cupped it and squeezed it gently, and after a moment she felt his mouth against its twin, nipping gently at the skin and running his tongue across it. She forced herself not to groan with gratification. He kissed his way down the slope and then back up, pausing for a moment before finally taking the nipple into his mouth. She couldn't hold in her whimper as he sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it as he lightly stroked the other breast.

"Aang," she gasped, arching her back and pressing harder into him mouth. "Aang, I–"

She bit her lip hard. _No._ Not begging him for more, not yet. Perhaps he sensed her forced control, because he dragged his mouth away from the tip and kissed a wet trail up over her collarbone, sucking lightly at her skin. She could practically _feel_his self-satisfied smirk.

"What, Katara?" he murmured, nipping gently at her neck. She remained stubbornly silent. He laughed, which would have been irritating if he didn't start sucking on her earlobe before she had time to get mad. She hissed, a part of her wanting to command him to get inside of her _now_and a part of her not wanting to give him the satisfaction yet. The latter won, and she clenched her jaw and said nothing.

He drew back and kissed her quickly on the lips before moving further down her body. His mouth quickly found the breast that he had neglected earlier, sucking gently at the skin while one hand started to kneed the other one. He ran his tongue across her nipple, sucking on it and humming softly against her. She felt her desire for him coiling up in her stomach again, and she dearly wished he'd just go a bit lower...

Moving slowly, he started to kiss his way back down her torso, nipping at her stomach and nuzzling his way across her hips. He nudged her legs open, and she drew in a sharp breath, lacing her fingers together in a desperate attempt to retain control.

His lips found her inner thigh, and she couldn't hold in the ragged moan it inspired, pressing her leg lightly against his mouth. He tenderly traced patterns on the other leg as he licked and sucked his way higher, pausing just below her entrance. She was unsurprised but still disappointed when he failed to put his mouth where she so desperately wanted it, moving to kiss her other leg instead.

"_Aang_," she groaned again, tugging weakly at the scarf that was restraining her.

"Hmm?" he hummed, not pausing in his teasing ministrations. He ran his fingertips lightly up the other thigh, barely brushing them against her lower lips and still making the ache in her pelvis double. He nipped her skin gently and started stroking her again, tracing the line of her hip down to the thatch of curly hair above her center and dragging his fingers through it.

That was what broke her.

"Aang," she snapped suddenly, "would you _please_ just –"

She broke off when he moved suddenly. One hand reached up and gently tugged off the blindfold and tossed it to the side. He kissed her briefly but deeply before he pulled back far enough to look her in the eye, the most mischievous smile she'd ever seen stretched across his face.

"Please what, now, sweetie? I didn't catch that."

She scowled. "You _know_what."

"Of course I do," he said, leaning forward to nip at her neck. "But I still want you to _tell_ me."

She groaned loudly, pulling against her restraint. "What do you want me to say? Kiss me down there? Lick my clit? Eat me out? I don't care _what_you do, Aang, just _do_it already! _Please!__"_

"Hmm," he muttered, leaning back to study her wordlessly, one hand tracing nonsense patterns on her stomach. "Well...I _guess_I can do that. But only because you asked so politely."

Heedless of her glare, he grinned and kissed her again before shifting downwards, nudging her legs farther apart and settling between them. He draped one arm across her hips, and without preamble ducked forward to run his tongue along her center. She moaned loudly and strained against the arm holding her down, attempting to press closer against his mouth. He languidly lapped at her silken folds, seeming to be in no hurry to bring her to her climax. Disproportionately frustrated with him, she pressed her head back against the pillows, his torturously slow licks ripping a vexed groan from her throat before she finally snapped, "Would you just make me _come_already?"

Aang suddenly pulled away from her, and she seriously considered yelling at him until she glanced down at him. He was looking up at her, his expression difficult to read, eyebrows raised.

She then noticed the smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, and realized abruptly that she was seriously in for it.

He pulled back the arm that had been holding her down and hooked both beneath her legs, angling her hips towards him and lowering his mouth back down to her dripping center. His warm lips embraced her, his tongue running along her entrance. When his tongue slipped inside her, she whimpered desperately, grinding up against his mouth as he surged inside of her repeatedly. He then shifted his focus to the hooded nub directly above it, running his tongue over it and sucking it gently, one hand lightly rubbing her leg while the other wrapped under to finger her. He thrust his fingers inside of her, the combination of his lips and tongue on her nub and his fingers stroking in and out inside of her pulling her close to the edge. When he crooked his fingers and hit a new spot inside of her, she finally hit her climax, a soft cry falling from her lips as she shuddered violently around him. He happily lapped up her juices, sitting up to suck the last bit off of his fingers before shooting her a rather smug grin. She didn't even bother to act irritated, slumped against the pillows with her arms resting limply above her, eyes glazed and chest heaving. He crawled back up and kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he reached up and untied her. Her arms fell around his shoulders and she gathered him closer, pressing as close to him as possible.

Katara felt his hardened length against her again and smirked into the kiss. They slid down off of the pillows to fall against the bed, still kissing, Aang bracing himself above her and Katara twining her legs with his. He broke away to stare down at her, his gray eyes shining brightly. She smiled up at him and nodded once, and he ducked his head down to kiss her again. Without further warning, he drove inside of her hard. She angled her hips up towards him and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he thrust into her, filling her and cradling her against him. Her moans and whimpered commands wove through the air around him, driving him harder and deeper into her until he finally felt her tight inner walls convulse around him. Her release prompted his own world to explode, and he rode out the climax, pressing his lips to her shoulder and whispering her name reverently against her skin.

It took him a minute to remember how to move. He finally off of her, flopping uselessly on his side and tugging her along with him. She hummed softly and nuzzled the base of his throat.

"I missed you," she said softly.

He nestled a kiss into her soft hair, lazing stroking her back. "Missed you, too. Although if that's the welcome home I have to look forward to, I might have to go away more often."

She laughed, pulling herself up to kiss him. "Don't you _dare._"


End file.
